Treacherous Romance
by eine.hexe
Summary: My name is Higurashi Kagome and my goal is the death of Tanaka Inuyasha. I am a natural and Inuyasha will surely trust me, but problem arises when I start trusting him, too. Set in the world of espionage, not too descriptive of it. Two-piece.
1. Treacherous Romance: Chapter 1

**Treacherous Romance**

* * *

_**A/N: Don't hate me, this is a new story.**** It's going to have two chapters, the next one's already finished.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and please review :)**_

_**Just one more thing: Tsushima-ben = Kyūshū **__**dialect  
**_

* * *

I wasn't allowed to know any details in case I was caught and couldn't kill myself. For some reason, the entire situation didn't exactly strike home even as they told me very seriously that I would die if I were to fail. Perhaps it was because I was very young then, only seventeen – a fresh, raw age that is supposed to be innocent. Though in times of war…

I didn't know what to do then; they made me memorize an entire lifetime that didn't belong to me and which I could recite easily right now.

My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am the only remaining member of the Higurashi family who lived at the Tasogare Shrine. My mother, grandfather and little brother Souta were killed in the war; my father had died long before of cancer. I was left with a small fortune, of course I did not know how to use it at the beginning and had to hide most of it because of the war.

Naturally, none of this is true, but I had to learn it religiously. I memorized all the places I'd supposedly visited, all the money I'd invested, because, it seemed, I'd been advised to invest in trading. During war, people gossiped and whispered and whatnot, trade was a profitable business. Dark alleyways and suspicious people, I learned all their names – they were real people, too, or spies like me.

At the beginning I was so ecstatic about the idea, a seventeen year old would be. I was patriotic and hated all traitors. My family had betrayed and left me, after all. But then Onigumo-san told me exactly what I had to do. It sounded easy, but that was only because I wasn't very serious about being a full-fledged Japanese spy yet.

Their goal was the death of Tanaka Inuyasha, but after a dozen futile attempts of ending the man's life, they decided to do things more naturally.

Natural. That was the word they used. I was a natural and Inuyasha would surely trust me. Of course, _naturally,_ he did, but trouble arose when I started trusting him, too.

It took four long years of training and planning and endeavor until I finally infiltrated into Tanaka-san's life. Onigumo-san pulled some strings to make sure I'd be safe.

That night a party was held. For me, it felt as if they were saying their goodbyes in case I never returned, but I said nothing. They commented on how strong and determined I was, Onigumo-san did, Sango-san did, too. I respected and admired her opinion so I decided to put an extra effort in this.

First of all, they gave me a file with Tanaka-san's situation and treachery. According to the file, Tanaka Inuyasha was openly negotiating and having business relationships with America. In times of war, I could barely believe any of it. The man had a wife, it seemed, Tanaka Kaguya. She was an elegant, refined lady, the file said, who liked to play American cards and go to the cinema. I was to learn how to play them, too, and accompany her to the movies. I was to become the woman's best friend and it wasn't easy at all.

It took me another half an year to get into Tanaka-san's house as Kaguya-san's best friend. I was so proud of my achievement.

I remember a beautiful chandelier I first noticed in their hallway – I was enthralled. Kaguya-san returned to lead me into the house and found me shamelessly staring at its beauty, I was so embarrassed.

She asked me if I was married, and no, I was not. I was only twenty-two, I valued my youth. Kaguya-san confessed to being envious of me because she had been forced into an arranged marriage with Inuyasha-san, though she never gave any indication that their relationship as husband and wife was anything but normal.

In May I saw Inuyasha-san for the first time and I was shocked by how handsome he was. His short, black hair went perfectly with his deep, dark eyes that never left mine, even as he spoke to his wife. Onigumo-san had warned me that it was possible that Inuyasha-san would want me as his lover, I was fully prepared for the concept, although not for the consequences, I confess.

Before all this, I was given a list with names of women they had sent before me. Those unfortunate souls had all been discovered and killed or had killed themselves so Onigumo-san's and the others' names wouldn't be known.

Tachibana Ayumi. Sekigawa Ayame. Kinashita Tsubaki. Fujimoto Nazuna – Inuyasha had figured them all out, I was the fifth to try such a dangerous job.

I became Kaguya-san's best friend – she said I was witty and cultured, she didn't know better. The evenings were always laced with quiet dinners and the occasional appearances of her ever-so-busy husband, Inuyasha-san.

I didn't know it then, I was still so innocent, but he was always watching me intensely, warily, trying to figure me out. For weeks he gave me the same cold, guarded treatment, even though I dined at his house almost daily, until one evening when he made the first attempt at a decent conversation.

"So, Higurashi-san, my wife tells me you are from Kyoto. Then how come you understand Tsushima-ben so well?"

My heart leaped right into my throat right then, we had not anticipated this question. Without thinking, I had to lie, "My mother was from here, didn't I mention it?"

He didn't answer, he only played with the food on his plate. My voice might have trembled, I was truly nervous, though I maintained eye contact. Inuyasha-san nodded, I sighed, relief bent my bones like rocks.

After a week, I caught him staring at me at most inappropriate times, but I only smiled in return. I always smiled. There was a silent agreement between the two of us, and I knew what he wanted. Unfortunately for my goal, we simply had no time and place for that.

Once when we were at the cinema, a secret, improvised one, Kaguya-san said something odd and disturbing in a way. Her hair was pulled up in a perfect up-do, she was always so clean and faultless, and her lips were blood red as they moved in time with her words. "Inuyasha-san is coming awfully often home these days. I suppose it's a fortune that we have you there, Kagome-san, you've brought us both out of our misery." Her words seemed innocent enough, she didn't even look at me, but I had a nasty feeling all the same.

"Don't be funny, Kaguya-san, I am sure Inuyasha-san simply has more free time," I laughed, I giggled, she did too, but I'm not sure if it was fake. We were so close, Kaguya-san and I. Frankly, I did not want to destroy such an ordinary friendship, I'd never had one of these. I brought her things when I came over, small gifts to show my gratitude. At the beginning I convinced myself I was doing it for the cause, for my mission, but in all reality they were to make up for the evil I was going to subject her to. It was my pathetic way of saying sorry.

"Kaguya-san, konnichiwa," I said this once day when I entered her house. She smiled, she always did, and took my hand.

"Oh, Kagome-san, I have wonderful news, I do. I am pregnant."

Her smile was so big, so warm, I couldn't help but smile with her, but inside I was writhing. And what of our goal? Would it hinder it? I hoped not. If Inuyasha had a child, then would he want to be with me anymore?

"I'm so happy for you," I squealed, I hugged her tightly, told her I was going to buy all sorts of things for the baby, was going to find clothes from materials you couldn't find on the market those days.

"If you allow me, I want to be close to this baby," I said with a smile, a fake smile that hurt my cheeks as I placed my hand delicately on her still flat stomach. Kaguya-san blushed, I don't know why she averted her eyes, but she smiled all the same.

"Oh, Kagome-san, you make me even happier about this. Yes, of course, sure, you can be close to my baby," and I truly intended to in that moment, it didn't cross my mind that my job would be done by the time the baby was born.

"Thank you, Kaguya-san, thank you truly. Oh, here, I have something for you," and I gave her another daily gift. The only thing I could think about as she gushed over the things I brought her was that I had to find a way to sneak my way into Inuyasha's heart and hopefully bed so he'd trust me completely. I had to make him trust me.

It was one lucky day that Kaguya-san had to visit her aunt on short notice. That left me alone in their house, with Inuyasha-san free to do with me as he pleased.

That was the first time in my life that I had no idea how to approach someone, so I simply went by the window, presumably to admire the not-so-glamorous view. I started when I felt a hot breath next to my ear, Inuyasha-san surprised me.

"You're not married?" he asked again, just to make sure. I shook my head, _no_.

"Good." His lips found my ear and I was helpless as new sensations devoured my body, leaving nothing under my control. I became infected with a desire so scorching and wrong as he brought me to intense heights I'd never in my entire life experienced. Looking back now, I honestly didn't care that Kaguya-san wasn't home as he lowered me to the bed in the guest room. I protested, played my part well, even got up to walk away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his chest. It hurt, my wrist was already sore, I told him as much.

He grunted, he said he loved this, and ripped my kimono off. It had been expensive, Onigumo-san couldn't afford many, but I couldn't tell him that, no.

Inuyasha took me roughly that first time, said it was because of the pent-up sexual tension. My breasts ached as he squeezed them harshly, but then I loved the feeling as he twirled my nipples with his talented fingers that he replaced with a hot, eager tongue.

He simply threw me on the bed when I wouldn't be obedient and pulled down his pants, he never even took his shirt off. My mind was dull of pleads and begs in that moment, but I still can't imagine for what. His mouth attacked my neck, my collarbone, toyed with my invigorated senses as I shivered convulsively, the bed shook with his powerful thrusts as I tried to will the initial pain away. Soon the room was filled with my haunting cries for more and for an end. I don't know what he thought I wanted, but he kept telling me to shut up, to let him enjoy it. I would have felt like a mere toy if he hadn't been so passionate, so devoted. In the end I couldn't help but feel like a willing participant in this – I _was_ a willing participant.

His body was perfect against mine, the way our hips molded made me feel hotter, moister. Inuyasha brought a finger down between our bodies to caress my folds and I remember moaning into his mouth as our tongues fiercely wrestled for dominance. Our combined saliva trailed down my chin and he licked it clean, slowly, sensually, in time with his powerful yet languid thrusts. My mind couldn't form a suitable sentence to describe what I was feeling, so I let myself fall into that void I was so close to – he guided me with practiced ease. I sucked and nibbled at his neck, enjoying his male groans.

Suddenly, the air around me became thicker as I gasped for proper breathing – I could see clearly as I reached something amazing, something only for me to know. He took me there, he waited for me at the entrance then entered himself, letting me share his bliss as I felt the hot liquid fill me on the inside. I wasn't disgusted, it was Inuyasha, and I found that nothing he did revolted me.

The next few weeks he found a way to have me every night, he told me he started avoiding his wife, was I a fool to believe him? Perhaps I was, but I was so torn between loving him and hating him that I honestly couldn't care less. I brought myself to ignore the fact that Kaguya-san was with child, I only had to do my job, I always told myself that. It was best that I go with the flow. My heart wanted to make the choice for me, but then I would remember the knife I held in my purse at all times – quite reckless of me, too. If I was to be discovered, then I would kill myself _somehow_. It would be quick and painful, but at least the others wouldn't be known.

I almost told him every night, the words stood at attention on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't. Every night, he made me cry with him, he made me suffer with him. He was cruel, vicious, I was always looking into the eyes of sin itself, but he loved me. Inuyasha cared about me so deeply and so passionately that I could never look away when he decided to lock my eyes with his. Burning fire flashed inside his dark orbs with every soul-shattering thrust and I wanted to tilt my head back with a careless moan, but I couldn't avoid his eyes, no. I had to watch. So we looked at each other, his lips tightly pursed and black eyebrows only subtly furrowed as his shoulders moved with the movements below.

My knees, all my joints felt awkward, but I still wrapped my legs around his waist to increase the pleasure, I still clung to him as if he'd disappear in the next second. His hands never strayed, they were between our bodies, constantly rubbing my clit into submission, but the gesture wasn't even needed – I was always ready for him. He didn't say a word, he never did. I found it so awkward, yet I knew he cared when his eyes shone with tears and he closed them to will the damned liquid away. I knew it, because I felt it too. I'd feel him move inside me and shivers so intense would engulf me that I would cry for minutes and minutes. He was so cruel, so slick, because soon he was carved so deeply into my heart that I couldn't wipe him off even if I tried. I hated him as much as I loved him; I wanted to kill him, yet I could not – how could I ever?

I started to question my mission, my allegiance, was I becoming a traitor myself? And who was I betraying: Onigumo-san or Inuyasha?

Then I arranged a meeting with Onigumo-san, a secret one. I decided to end the relationship with Inuyasha before I would become more of a sinner. Even if they killed me, I could not deliver Inuyasha to them on a silver platter, I knew that.

"Higurashi-san," he never called me by my real name, not that it mattered, "you are our most treasured spy," Onigumo Naraku said ever so slyly, he knew how to praise a woman. I didn't reply, he'd hear my answer at the end.

"I think it will only take a month at most, we have managed to make contact with some important friends of his and it was only because he has been so distracted as of late that we were able to do so. It is all thanks to you, Higurashi-san, women at his work are discussing about this – apparently Tanaka has his heads in the clouds. Congratulations on a well done job, so far you are the first to have penetrated that man's barriers so deeply."

His words wounded me; I knew what I'd done, yet to be told so blatantly was not easy to swallow. Would Inuyasha ever forgive me? I always asked myself that. I knew how clever Inuyasha was, how could he become so distracted? Was I that good? Did he care about me so much?

"Now we wait," Onigumo-san said then.

"We wait?" I asked, I was frustrated, "we wait for what? For him to crawl deeper into my heart and take my soul away? To shatter my defenses as he's been doing?" I ignored his widened eyes in favor of explaining myself, "Ever since I've met him I've grown too attached to him, this job is no longer safe for me. I can't breathe when he's close, and I'm sure it's not good for my mission, I don't think I can get him killed." I exhaled deeply, if they wanted to kill me, then I would gladly die rather than deliver Inuyasha to his death.

"I see," Onigumo-san said with a disconcerting smile, "you really _are_ a natural. It is fine, Higurashi-san, I have predicted this. You will not have to deliver Inuyasha to anything, just enjoy your time together and we will do the rest."

Somehow, that sounded even worse. Much, much worse, and it hurt deep inside my heart to understand what I was about to do. I accepted. I accepted, not because I didn't care if Inuyasha got killed, but because I wanted more time with him. Just… just a little more. I wanted to feel him close, if only for only a day, but I needed him. A day was fine, a day was enough. His pregnant wife never suspected.


	2. Treacherous Romance: Chapter 2

**Treacherous Romance**

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know why, but I like Kaguya so much, so please try not to judge her too harshly. I know stuff like this doesn't happen in real life all that often, but it**_** is **_**possible. Also, keep in mind that Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship has been a bit awkward from the start – they based it on actions rather than saying things aloud, so that's how it's going to be to the end.**_

_**Enjoooy and please review :)**_

* * *

One morning I woke up and noticed I was naked and there was an equally naked body pressed close to mine. No, I hadn't! It was simply not possible… I chanced inspecting and noticed Inuyasha splayed on the sheets beside me. It was a new day, we'd spent the night together this time, why was it so important to me?

My apartment was decent, we always used it when there was no other alternative. Why did my heart beat so wildly at waking up next to him as if _I_ were his wife? In another world, in a completely different universe maybe I would be allowed to love him, to marry him and have a normal life together. Was I a fool to wish those things?

I couldn't help myself, I kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled when he brought his hand to rub the place. "It tickles," he mumbled in a half-asleep state. It occurred to me only vaguely that this was the first time he was supposed to be home with Kaguya-san yet wasn't. He'd told her he'd be home… what would she think now?

I didn't care; I wanted to care, yet Inuyasha had clearly woken up by the way he started rubbing my thighs under the blanket we shared. I fought against it, but my face was all smiles and anticipation as he climbed on top of me, eager to show me a repeat of the night before. I felt that he was more than ready; he brought a middle finger between us and felt that I, too, was more than ready, so we didn't waste time with unnecessary preparations. This time, I didn't moan when he entered me, he still didn't say anything, as always. My hips snapped upwards as he tried a circular motion that had us both panting and gasping, but we were silent otherwise. I saw his entire soul in his eyes, he lay it open for me. Tears fell down my cheeks with every thrust, he said nothing. My eyes shut tight for a second, but I forcefully opened them again. I knew what I was willingly doing, yet I wanted to. I wanted to fall deeper in love with him, I wanted to know more of him, I wanted him to know more about me, so I tried to show my heart as well.

There was no repentance in the kisses I placed on his chest, there was only infinite love in the way I grasped his forearms. I couldn't have predicted this twisted love. If I'd have known all those years before that I was going to have to suffer so much, I wouldn't have done it. None of this, I would have done none of this.

Suddenly, the only thing I could think of as he made me climax was that I was killing him. This… this was killing him. I wanted to get away, yet the pleasure, the bliss… I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, he nipped and licked my neck. What was that? The feeling, like I was drowning in his essence, I didn't want to learn how to swim. It took more than a few kisses to bring me out of my fantasy, Inuyasha had become my mystery.

I didn't want to hear him say it, Kami-sama, I hated myself then but I heard it, "I love you." His words, these three words splintered my heart, they broke right through my skull. I didn't want them to reach my brain, but they did, _oh,_ they did. And I understood what he meant, I knew then that there was no going back. He loved me as much as I loved him.

"Do you trust me, too?" I asked, my voice ever so meek.

"With all my heart. You're not like the others," he said, kissing my bottom lip with his eyes closed. Inuyasha trusted me. His eyes were always closed when we kissed, he wasn't cautious by any means.

_You're not like the others._

Oh, Inuyasha, you have no idea. I'm worse than the others. I've… enslaved you. You're bound to me, to my will now, as I'm bound to you.

_You're not like the others._

He joked, I knew that, yet it crushed my world, "Just don't break my heart." He smiled, he chuckled, he did everything to show me he had faith that I wouldn't do that, but I knew I ultimately would. I would, I _would,_ and it was so sad, so cruel. Why was fate so pitiless?

"Maybe you shouldn't trust me that much," I replied jokingly, yet there was truth behind my words. I hoped, prayed he would think about it, but he didn't. He just smiled and smiled, his teeth perfect.

Onigumo-san called me a few days after, pretended he was one of my clients and I pretended, too. I was with Kaguya-san when he wanted to set a meeting.

"Hamada-san, how are you doing?"

"Fine," he said, "splendid, Higurashi-san." I smiled, I had to, Kaguya-san was right beside me, "then how can I help you?"

He cleared his voice, I suspected the noise could be heard in the room I was in, "I would like to buy something from you."

"Certainly, Hamada-san, where should we meet?"

"Kabuki Restaurant, is it okay?"

I knew my part, I played it well, "I believe that is too crowded, Hamada-san, people might overhear. Could you please choose other spot?"

"Certainly," I heard the smile in his voice, he was so proud, "is Murasaki okay?"

It was a rather desolate café, it was ideal, "Perfect. At two o'clock?"

"Certainly. Have a nice day, Higurashi-san."

"You too, Hamada-san." I hung up and noticed Kaguya-san eyeing me closely. She never did anything to indicate she was suspicious, but every once in a while I would catch her looking at me with a mixture of caution and curiosity.

"It was a client," I explained with a smile and she smiled back.

"I didn't ask," she said, looking at her lap and pressing a hand to her abdomen. I gulped, probably loudly, it hurt me to think of Kaguya-san pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. He wanted the baby, he was so excited about the idea, even if he didn't love the mother. I sometimes felt jealous and stupid about it.

"I know," I told her, "I just wanted to tell you I won't be here at two o'clock. I hope I won't be caught with this man, he is quite odd."

"Then why do you do business with him?"

I sighed, why indeed, "Because I make a lot of money from what he buys, he's one of my major clients."

"Oh, yes, trade. This is the world of business I know almost nothing about." I felt a pang of sadness in her voice, perhaps she had wanted to do business? "I wanted to be independent, yet my parents disagreed. I couldn't protest, but I didn't accept their conditions. I just got married, but that was all," she explained. I couldn't help but admire this woman, how strong was she?

I wanted to change the subject, but maybe I picked a wrong one instead, "Have you noticed how thrilled Inuyasha-san is about his baby?" I looked at her belly and smiled, but her face turned ashen.

"I don't want to talk about it" was her curt answer.

Did she suspect anything? Panicking, I crouched in front of her and looked into her eyes, "Why? Did something happen?"

"I… I think Inuyasha has a lover," she said between silent tears, her eyes never leaving her lap. My brain stopped right then, were we hurting Kaguya-san that much? She was my friend, my only friend, I'd never had another one… I didn't want to hurt her, it seemed that was the only thing I was good at.

"Do you love him, Kaguya-san?" I dreaded the answer, I'd always thought she didn't love him.

"I don't know. I… I think I do." No. Curse my stupidity, my malice, I couldn't do it to a pregnant woman. To a traitor I could, I would, even if it would break my heart, even if it would shatter my hopes for living, but not to this pregnant woman that was my best friend, no. I refused to go on.

That day I told Onigumo-san the same. I told him I was going to stop working for him, I said I had almost told Kaguya-san the truth about him, and he could not trust me anymore. I begged him to kill me, to send me away, to lock me up, I offered to fall on my knees for him to accept, but he refused. He ordered me to keep doing this, or else they'd kill Kaguya-san. Inuyasha was hard to kill, but Kaguya-san was not, even with all the guards surrounding her at all times.

To my utter desolation, I had to continue hurting the only two people I'd ever cared about, it broke me slowly.

Inuyasha gave me some guards that would protect me, he told me they were his. That moment was imperative, because I begged him to keep them, I knew they were the best in what they did. He kept shaking his head, shaking my shoulders, he told me I was more important. In that moment I knew what he meant. More important than his wife, than his child, more important than his own life. I wanted to hate him for putting me above Kaguya-san and their baby, yet I could not. He said he was going to find other guards for himself, but how could I live with myself when I knew what great danger he was in?

The nights were more intense, I clung to him more, I squeezed his shoulders more, I pressed myself against him _more._ He didn't ask me why, perhaps he knew. I was afraid, afraid for him, for Kaguya-san, for me… for all of us together, I feared our fates. His mouth stifled my cries, his hands caressed away my tension, my worry, he was so precious. I didn't want to lose him, I didn't want to lose these moments when we would be one, when there would be nothing around us than his delicious thrusts and my moans.

There was more than pure lust between us, there was love, a wrong, twisted love that had no place in this world – we knew it, yes, but we couldn't escape its clutches, its grabbing tendrils. His pelvis slapped against my ass cheeks and I loved the feeling, I adored the sounds. He was filling me from the inside out, how could I deny him anything? I wanted to support my body with my hands, but he pushed me against the mattress and kept me there with his strong hand as I grabbed the pillow for support. I felt like screaming. I felt like crying, it was always too intense for both of us. His groans, my gasps, my whimpers, they all matched the colors of the wall perfectly. I let myself ravished by this amazing man; I didn't care that he was scratching my back, I didn't care when he leaned down and bit on my shoulder, drawing blood, I couldn't care less when his hand sneaked under my body to squeeze my breast forcefully, I even pulled myself up. It was sin, delicious, excruciating sin, but we both worshiped it. It was our crime and I knew we'd pay for it.

The phone rang and my heart stopped. Inuyasha reached for it, I could say nothing, he answered. I watched his eyebrows furrow, his lips purse. Then he gave me the receiver, said a _man_ was asking for me.

My voice surely quivered, I willed it not to, yet, "Y-yes?"

"Higurashi-san," his tone was wary, "how are you?"

"Hamada-san," I intoned falsely, "I am fine. And you?"

"The same. I need something again, can we meet today?"

I glanced at Inuyasha, he was studying me, could he hear what we were saying? Smiling, I thought of a proper answer, "Sure, of course, Hamada-san. When and where?"

"Murasaki at four o'clock. Is that fine?"

"Murasaki, excellent," I declared with a smile and an excited squeal, I was doing business after all. "What is it going to be this time? Something hard to get?"

"It's an entire list, Higurashi-san, I will show it to you. And yes, you might have quite some trouble, but I will pay double."

"Pay double? That is very kind of you, yes, it sounds wonderful. I will see you there."

I didn't want to sigh when I hung up so I didn't, but I couldn't miss Inuyasha's doubtful expression. "Murasaki? Isn't that place a bit… suspicious?" He frowned, I knew he didn't like it.

Bent on reassuring him, I climbed on his lap, kissed his chin, nibbled his neck, "We don't want to be caught, Inuyasha, you know what could happen."

He sighed – I won this time, "I don't know why you insist on making such dangerous deals."

"It's a lot of money, and it's a lot of fun."

He grinned, I knew he had something in mind. "Did you say fun?" I giggled as he flipped me over in a sudden, smooth motion – I was hooked.

Onigumo-san was exceptionally quiet when we met, I wondered what was going on. Maybe he would tell me the time had come. Maybe he'd tell me to say goodbye to Inuyasha, to Kaguya-san. No, I didn't want that…

"Onigumo-san?"

"Higurashi-san," again this name, it wasn't mine, but it was closer to home than my real name was, "It's been a while."

"Yes," I replied breathlessly, my heart was pounding so hard.

"Do you still think you can do this?" he asked me, what a stupid question. Was I not the one who'd begged him to let me get out of this mess?

"Do I have a choice?" I retorted bitterly.

"No," he answered with a smile that made me squirm in my seat. Perhaps I was mistaken, but this was it. He was… telling me something through not telling me anything. The time had come. Inuyasha was to… die. The statement couldn't have hurt less even if I had been on a vacation on a tropical island.

"Then why do you ask?" I feared the reason. Kami-sama, let him not give me his reason, I prayed.

"For no reason." But my heart only felt heavier then, because I knew. Inuyasha was waiting for me outside in the car – I had no way to warn him, Onigumo-san knew this. What if Inuyasha was dying right then, while I was drinking tea?

"Then… we will see each other again?" I asked, trying to rush the end of our meeting.

"Yes, of course." He got up and pulled money from his wallet to pay for the tea we had.

"Goodbye," I said nervously, goodbye, he said too.

I almost ran to the car, my mind was made up. I watched Inuyasha get out of the car, he looked around. I did so, too, and I was appalled to notice some people I knew prepared to shoot him. Ichihara Bankotsu was on the second floor of a building right in front of us, Kanada Musou was hiding behind a pillar, pretending to read a newspaper, though his eyes darted to us from time to time, Sango-san was watching from a distant car, they were all prepared to strike. I gulped, I couldn't breathe, why was it so?

Inuyasha hugged me, kissed my neck tenderly and blew on it, making me shiver. It would be the last time, I would never feel this again. A lone tear trickled to my chin, but I ignored it completely.

"Inuyasha, do you trust me?"

His eyes found mine, he looked surprised.

"Yes, I do, with all my heart," he replied without hesitation.

I closed my eyes, my throat was sore, "You shouldn't." I didn't give him enough time to reply, I just clutched his forearm and caught his gaze, "Go. _Now!_"

His eyes widened ridiculously for a fraction, but he jumped into the car, leaving me rubbing my arms behind it, watching him leave. Around me, Onigumo-san's men were desperate to catch up, though they could never do it, I knew. Gunshots could be heard all over the place and I distantly realized the fact that my chest hurt, it stung. My eyes trailed down to the bloody spot on my kimono, I was shot. In the heart, probably. I didn't regret anything in that moment, I was glad I'd saved Inuyasha. In what I knew were my last moments, I wished Inuyasha a happy life next to his wife, Kaguya-san. I wished he could forgive and forget me.

Yet I still opened my eyes after a while to see a white, boring ceiling and Kaguya-san's smiling face above me.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands in excitement, was I in Hell? Was this a trick that showed me what I had lost?

"You were shot, but thank Kami-sama that it didn't touch the heart." My eyes widened then – I knew I'd been lucky, but I didn't want to go back to her, to _them_ as if nothing had happened. I'd betrayed them, I knew that, Inuyasha knew that. Kaguya-san didn't know it.

"I forgive you," she said suddenly, watching me with smiling eyes, with grinning features.

"What?" my voice was raspy, unused, I couldn't get used to it.

"I know all about what you did, but I'm so grateful that you saved Inuyasha in the last moment."

I couldn't believe this, was this woman for real? My eyes darted across the room. I hadn't noticed him, but Inuyasha was sitting in a chair. He had that hardened gaze he'd graced me with at the beginning, as if he was supposed to be cautious. And I guess, in a way he had every right to act that way.

"I d-don't understand."

"I suspected your love affair for so long, Kagome-san. It was fine by me, as long as our child wouldn't suffer because of this, but I was surprised when Inuyasha came home cursing about the 'betraying bitch.' I instantly knew he was talking about you, but I never would have guessed you were a spy. Yet my husband and I were both surprised that you warned him before the inevitable, I was so grateful. I don't know what my child would have done without a father." She tenderly tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, "my servant found you on the street, lying in a pool of your own blood. Naturally, she took you to us right away. You took that shot _for_ us, did you realize that, Kagome-san?" Her words were so gentle, so caring, I couldn't believe she was speaking the truth.

"I… I guessss," _ah,_ it stung! Inuyasha had yet to say anything, but I knew he wanted to.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kaguya-san said, "keep in mind what I told you."

I nodded, watched her leave and didn't know what to do next, what to say. How to pay for the harm that I'd done?

"Why?" His question was so simple, so predictable. Why, indeed.

"I was… young and… gullible," I coughed, my chest still hurt, "I was an orphan and my parents had left me, betrayed me. I wanted all traitors to die… I'm… sorry," and I really was, truly, from the bottom of my heart.

"Okay," he said and leaned down to kiss my forehead, he was so gentle. Then he grasped my hand and waited for me to fall asleep again, he sat there, by my side.

He's increased our protection ever since and has never trusted people so openly. He has me now, he has Kaguya-san and their baby, little, precious Koichi, and Kaguya-san now has a lover herself. The man is courteous, pleasant, he is trustworthy. Inuyasha permitted their relationship so he could be able to keep me. It's not a normal life, these are not normal relationships, but it's our life and if it works for us, then no one can judge it.

Maybe I don't have to wait for another life, for another universe to live happily with Inuyasha, I trust our fate will always be entwined from now on.


End file.
